


Connection

by aly619



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Joker see Batman as someone important to him, Joker to Batman, POV Joker (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Joker no long cares about his past, all he cares about is the present.
Kudos: 1





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Joker POV

I have always wondered who I was before I became Joker but after so many years. I no longer wanted to know. The life I have right now is better. Why? Do you ask? It's simple. It's because he exists. A man who dresses up as a Bat. A man who strikes fear into the hearts of lowlifes. A man who daily beat the crap out of me and threw me back in Arkham. A man I feel a strong connection toward too. He is the reason I continue to live. The reason I continue to cause chaos. He gave me a purpose in life. He is my Yang and I’m his Yin. And deep down he knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that Joker view batman as someone more important than Harley.


End file.
